A SPARTANs Duty
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Sequel to 'SPARTANs cannot love'. Marik-061 meets the female marine, Kayla Anderson on the battlefield again during an operation on a newly Covenant Occupied world. the mission also teaches them how fragile a SPARTANs life really is. RnR. I own nothing.


**A SPARTANs Duty**

**The sequel to 'SPARTANs cannot love'**

_Marik-061 has been fighting the Covenant, a year has passed since his last encounter with the Marine, Kayla Anderson and the war is still going badly for the UNSC, till finally when the planet of Hawkins, a key military munitions factory in the war, comes under attack by Covenant forces, it is there Marik and Kayla meet again._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Halo, or anything really.

Marik-061 was aboard the _Solar Sailor _a Large cruiser that boasted a good combat record, having been in sixteen battles with the Covenant and came out in relative safety and with a record of eight kills, this ship was Marik's temporary home, he was alone as the single SPARTAN aboard the ship, along with a platoon of ODSTs.

The ODSTs themselves often took whatever measures to ensure Marik got the short end of the stick, but Marik didn't care, their animosity was just another challenge to overcome and Marik would overcome it eventually.

"_Petty officer Marik-061! Please report to the bridge on the double_!" was announced through the intercoms of the ship, snapping Marik out of his thoughts, glancing around his assigned room, which was plain except for the MARK V MJOLNIR armor laid on the table next to his bed.

Standing he made his way over to the bridge, ignoring those who tried to start a conversation with him as he went. Soon enough he was on the bridge of the large ship, the crew and captain were all there with the two guards by the doors. "Sir! Marik-061 reporting as ordered!" Marik snapped off a salute, his tone curt.

The captain turned from the screen to Marik and returned the salute. "At ease, Spartan." he said. When Marik lowered his hand he continued, "You have someone who wants to speak with you," he stood aside "He's here." with those words the face of Dr. Catherine Halsey appeared on the screen.

Marik immediately stood at attention with his mind racing with questions despite his impassive appearance. _what does Dr. Halsey want with me? Is there something concerning the others?_ he thought feeling dread build up within him at the thought of hearing any of his fellow SPARTANs were dead, John, Kelly, Linda…

He nearly closed his eyes at the thought of Sam, his death had hit the SPARTANs harder than anyone knew, John especially from what Marik saw in John's eye when he told him. "It's good to see you, Marik." Dr. Halsey's voice brought him out his state. "How have you been?"

Marik nodded, "Fine ma'am," he replied curtly, "It's good to see you as well Dr. Halsey." he added on reflex. It really was good to see Dr. Halsey again, to him, she was his mother and the one who brought him into this world…it was she who chose him to become a SPARTAN.

Halsey smiled. "So much the same Marik," she said, then straightened and her face became professional again, "I wanted to speak to you concerning the newest variant of the MJOLNIR armor, the MARK VI." she stated. "This upcoming mission is going to be the first field deployment of it, I've already sent it to you via Prowler." she explained.

Marik took a moment to run her words through his mind a few times and then inclined his head. "Ma'am! Understood." he replied calmly.

She returned the nod. "Alright, any questions?" she asked.

Marik hesitated. "Ma'am…" he gulped down the fear in his voice. "What of the other SPARTANs? John and the others?" he asked finally.

If Halsey saw his fear or discomfort she didn't comment on it. "John is fine, Kelly and Linda are as well, along with the other SPARTANs." she replied comfortingly, but some of her words rang hollow in his ears at the thought of Sam. "Anything else?" her tone took on that of a mother's, soothing Marik's nerves somewhat.

"No ma'am," Marik shook his head, "Thank you, ma'am." he saluted, staring back at Halsey.

The screen turned off and Marik released a breath he hadn't known he was holding slowly, her answer was good enough, of all the SPARTANs, He considered John, Kelly and Linda his closest family members. "Spartan," Marik turned his attention back to captain. "the Prowler she sent is already in the landing bay, go and retrieve your package, we'll be reaching Hawkins in an hour. Be ready for combat by then." the orders were quick and to the point just as Marik liked them.

"Sir!" Marik saluted, turned and moved for the landing bay to retrieve his new armor with excitement building within him at the thought of what this armor would do for his battle against the Covenant.

* * *

_**Hours later. Pelican 36-Hawkins orbit.**_

The Pelican shuddered again as the pilot pulled another evasive manoeuvre to avoid getting blown out of the sky. "Damnit! Son of a bitch scorched my baby!" a southern accented voice played through Marik's com. "Alright ladies and gents! Hawkin's surface is just below us! I suggest you hold onto yer horses and prepare for a hot ass landing!" the pilot said.

Marik ran a hand through his hair, which had grown several inches in the year, he hadn't bothered to cut it as it had yet to reach his eyes and truly be a nuisance. Lifting his Mk. VI helmet from his lap he put it on, nodding to the three opposite ODSTs who were also riding with him, Marik's two SMGs attached to his thigh holsters and his BR55 rifle in his hands as he waited for the Pelican to come to ground so he could get off and take the fight to the enemy.

"Atmosphere cleared!" the pilot called "Alright boys! I'm dropping you off DZ L22! From there You'll meet with Lieutenant Anderson and she'll walk you through your mission!"

Marik however was more focused on the name of the Lieutenant, _Anderson?…if couldn't be…_ he thought, they hadn't crossed paths in a whole year and half. _It couldn't be, I haven't seen her since…_ he closed his eyes, recalling that moment.

'_SPARTANs cannot love…'_

'_I'm sorry…'_

He opened them again when of the ODSTs seemed to be addressing him. "We're hitting the ground! Get set for some ass kicking Spartan!" the ODST sergeant, a Joseph Clarence, ordered. He didn't harbor any ill will towards the SPARTANs like most ODSTs, he saw them as soldiers like him and that was why Marik preferred his company over the others.

Marik nodded and lifted his BR55 slightly to show he was set, "Always am, sir." he replied with what he had heard other Marine's and ODST troops used. This brought a small smirk from the ODST sergeant who then put his helmet on and nodded to the others.

"We're here boys! Give em hell for me and my baby!" the pilot lowered the ramp and the suns rays lit up the inside of the Pelican, it was a bright cloudless day outside on the forest planet of Hawkins. The ODSTs stepped and then Marik hit the ground with the thud of his heavy weight.

"You're here…" A feminine voice said to his left, it held authority and combat experience behind it. Marik instantly knew it was the Lieutenant they were supposed to meet and would be giving them the briefing for the upcoming mission.

Marik turned to face the Lieutenant and his mind stopped for a split second before resuming it's usual patterns. It was her, Kayla Anderson and now she bore the rank of Lieutenant and was handling Ops on groundside? "A Spartan?" she asked, giving Marik a curious stare.

She had apparently not recognized him in his new armor, then again she herself appeared different then the last time they'd met, her hair was longer now and her marine armor was substituted for ODST armor, her helmet under arm and a SMG on her thigh. with a salute Marik replied "Ma'am, SPARTAN-061, petty officer." he said, keeping the salute.

She visibly tensed at his voice and words then straightened up again and turned to the others, "I'm going to be briefing you on the upcoming mission, follow me." she turned and led them through a makeshift camp, several hogs and gunfire echoed out into the forest and city area beyond that. "The Covenant have taken the nearby city of Conlo, where they have set up a drop point for armor and more troops." she explained as they walked.

The group made way as a few injured marines on stretchers rolled by, Kayla went on. "Our group is being sent in first to secure and destroy a Covenant anti-air battery that's keeping our flyboys away from the site," she glanced back at them, her gaze lingering on Marik a moment longer. "I'll be leading the mission, am I understood?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." the three ODST and SPARTAN chorused.

She nodded, "Good," she stopped at a transport hog. "Hop in." she said, getting into the driver seat. Marik got into the back which made the hog sink a bit lower, the last two ODSTs hopped in and they drove towards the city.

* * *

_**Conlo city limits. Covenant occupation zone-fifteen minutes later.**_

Marik had to admit that Kayla was good driver even as they drove from side to side, weaving and ramping across the destroy ground as Banshee shot at them from the air while they tried to reach the city streets from across the grassland. "Damnit!" Kayla yelled from the driver seat as a plasma round hit the front of the hog. "Someone get that banshee off my ass!"

Marik obliged, raising both his SMGs and firing wildly at the Banshee, he could see the small sparks as the rounds tore into the Banshee's armor and hopefully into the pilot. He continued until finally the Banshee began to turn away, "Got it." Marik said. Then frowned when the Banshee turned to them again and powered up it's boosters and dove at them. "It's going to ram us!" he called, getting up and climbing to the front, picking up Joseph and Kayla from the driver and passenger seat before leaping off with the other ODSTs following suit after him.

There was an explosion as the Banshee collided with the worthog in a vicious explosion of wreckage and plasma, Marik let the two he was holding down gently and turned to stare at the sky in the distance of the fart left side of the city, four more Banshees were headed there way. "We have to go." he said simply watching them.

Kayla got to her feet with a cough, "Agreed, lets move out! Move! move!" they broke into a sprint towards the city, if they could make it the streets would provide cover from the Banshees, about fifty three feet in the ground around them was being thrown by blue plasma bolts from the Banshee squad. Marik glanced at them and saw one fire a short burst towards Lieutenant and the Sergeant, rushing forward Marik took the stream of plasma rounds, each hit raised heat levels higher but thankfully his shields didn't give and settled at quarter strength left. "Thanks…" Kayla said beside him.

"Anytime," Marik nodded, returning fire with one SMG towards the Banshees. Finally they reached the City buildings and took cover in a nearby department store till the Banshees stopped firing and shelling the place with their fuel rod cannons. "Looks like we're clear…" Marik stated, not as winded as the ODSTs, "Orders, Ma'am?" he asked curtly towards Kayla.

"We continue the mission." she replied, lifting her SMG and turned to Joseph "Sergeant, take point, you two," she nodded towards the two other ODSTs "Watch out six, SPARTAN-061, with me and the sergeant on point." they all nodded and followed her lead through the streets.

About two blocks of traveling they encountered their first patrol, two Elites, one major and a minor, at least twenty Grunts and four Jackals. Kayla held up a fist and pushed herself to the nearest wall, watching them. Marik hunched below a truck and levelled his BR55 on the Jackals, the others raised their various weapons. "On my word…" Kayla said and with a single shot from her SMG a Grunt went down which was followed by the various discharges of the rest of the teams weapons. The Jackals and Grunts were gunned down quickly, the two Elite however were smart enough to take the Jackal's shields and used them to move back into cover.

The group gave chase before the Elites could call in for backup, turning the corner first Marik was quick enough to shove them out of the way as dozens of plasma rounds soared at them from down the street from mounted plasma cannons manned by Grunts, at least ten of them were mounted on a three story building with barely any cover in the street that separated them from the enemy.

"Damnit…" Kayla hissed, "I'm open to suggestions." she said, giving them a glance.

"Ma'am," Joseph said, "We should Split up! One team holds here and draws their attention, another goes through the buildings and tries to flank the turret positions." he explained.

Kayla nodded, "Alright, SPARTAN-061, take Joseph and flank the enemy, we'll keep them off your backs." she ordered quickly. Marik and Joseph nodded and exchanged a glance.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Marik and Joseph were just a few buildings off from the main Covenant line, the turrets were still firing wildly every time Kayla and the ODSTs popped out to get a shot, the Grunts were wearing black armor and Marik knew that meant well, _Special Operations. _He thought grimly as observed their accuracy with the cannons and their lack of fear when they came under fire from the battle rifles and SMGs.

But where the Elites? Special operations Grunts were lead by one or two other Special operations Elites, who were larger than normal Elites and had stronger shields and often carried swords. "Sergeant," Marik nodded towards the Grunt line, which hadn't taken notice the ODST and SPARTAN II who were covered behind the buildings shot out window of the first floor. "You see any Elites?" he asked.

Joseph shook his head, "Not a one…" he replied, his tone suggesting he knew what Marik was thinking. "A trap?"

Marik nodded, "Yeah, they're baiting us." he replied. Standing fully and glancing around the darkened first floor where there was scattered desks and chairs, papers and some plasma burns on the walls, "Watch out for active camouflage." Marik warned, putting his BR55 away and brining up his two SMGs. "I'll take point." he said over his shoulder.

Marik took a step into the next room, stepping on papers and the creaking of the floor beneath him, not much else aside from the soft plasma discharges outside the building, there was the sound of paper being crumbled, turning around Marik saw Joseph toss a crumbled paper ball in the darkened hallway.

And it bounced off something it shouldn't have, in an instant the darkened hall glowed with blue and green plasma bolts as Grunts and Elites uncloaked and fired at the SPARTAN, who shields took the beating enough for him to make it back the way he came and take cover. "How did you know?" he asked Joseph, he hadn't seen those Grunts or Elites.

Joseph hugged the wall, his BR55 out, "I didn't…I just threw that…" he replied with a hearty laugh. But Marik was simply stunned. _He discovered the enemy on a simple accident?!_ he didn't dwell on it for long as he remembered they were in a combat situation.

"I did your mother!" he heard the high pitched voice of a Grunt taunt him from the other end of the hall.

"Did that son a bitch just say he did my mom?" Joseph asked as he gave the SPARTAN a confused stare. Marik shrugged, "Oh…oh that does it." Joseph growled, turned the corner and fired his BR55, scoring a Grunt, though not sure if it was the right one and took cover again. "I think I got the little turd."

"You missed me foolish human!"

"Damnit!" Marik fought back a sigh and returned fire with his SMGs, the smaller rounds tearing into the Grunts at the other end of the hall with some squealing as their methane tanks were punctured. "Give it to em!" Joseph cheered.

Marik pulled back then began to reload his SMGs when he noticed the air shift behind Joseph, with his reflexes Marik moved forward and pulled the Sergeant away just as the energy sword powered to life in the Spec Ops Elite's hand, but with Marik's speed he grabbed the sword arm by the wrist and the Elite reach for it's Plasma rifle on it's thigh, but stopped when Marik raised his armoured first to meet the mandibles of the Elite's right side with such force it's head snapped to the side and staggered the Elite back.

Marik brought his newly reloaded SMGs up and fired continuously into the Elite, it's shields falling almost instantly under the hail of rounds and began to rip and tear into the Elite's armor and flesh, making it flinch and hiss as it rushed forward with a lunge of his deadly plasma blade which forced Marik to leap back, but not before seeing the Grunts moving down the hallway to aid their leader.

With a flick of his wrist Marik tossed a fragmentation grenade down the hall, "Grenade!" a Grunt squealed as he attempted to jump onto the grenade in a vain attempt to save his fellow Grunts. There was deafening boom and Marik knew that problem was taken care of, then several plasma bolts began to fly through the windows and Marik knew that the other Grunts had found out their ambush failed.

Marik kept his attention on the Elite as it snarled and lunged again, swinging it's sword in a wide arc that narrowly missed as Marik ducked under the swing and brought his fist up to punch the Elite in the stomach, it's eye's widened and it coughed up saliva and clutched it's stomach with its free arm while it moved back a few steps to catch it's breath.

Marik brought his SMGs up again.

A shot rang out from a BR55 and the Elite dropped down to the ground, purple blood leavings it's mouth and the small holes on the side of its head below the helmet,

Marik turned to Joseph and saw it was the Sergeant who had taken the shot, "Taking too long." he said simply as he walked down the hall, keeping ready in case more Grunts were around.

It wasn't long till the Turret line was taken down by BR fire, the Grunts squealed and screamed as they were gunned down from the side by Marik and Joseph's combined fire, "Well, that's the last of em…" Joseph reloaded his rifle and turned to Marik, "Lets radio the LT…" he turned his com on, "Lieutenant, this is Sergeant Joseph, me and 061 have taken care of the Covenant's turret line, you're free to move up." he stated.

Marik waited, glancing down the street towards the inner city, there was gunfire off in the distance and hollow explosions still echoed. _I wonder how many civilians got away before the Covenant took this place…_ Marik thought, observing the building. This city would have held millions of civilians _It's not my place to question these things…I'm just here to win this war._ he shook his head and turned back to Joseph.

"Lieutenant Anderson? Respond." Joseph turned to the SPARTAN, "Go find out what's keeping the Lieutenant, I'll stay here and hold down the fort." he ordered.

Marik nodded, jumped from the second story building and ran down the street towards the street corner where Kayla and others should have been, turning it he stopped and hugged the wall, observing the scene before him.

"Where is the demon?!" A golden armoured Elite growled at the struggling Kayla in his grasp, she was held off the ground by her neck and she was grabbing at his arm in an attempt to free herself. "Tell us now!"

Marik's eyes drifted to the two ODSTs who sported plasma burns and energy blade made slashes. The Gold had two escorts, each was an Ultra, one Ultra held an Energy sword in each hand while the other held two plasma rifles, both were watching as their leader interrogated Anderson.

"Kiss my ass you freak…" Anderson replied harshly as she could in her position. Her face was turning red and she swore this Elite knew just the right grip to now strangle her, but also to deny her some air.

The Elite narrowed it's eyes, it's impatience almost visible to the SPARTAN, "I will ask but _one_ more time human…" the Elite said slowly bringing it's free hand up with an ignited energy blade held tightly, the blade stopped inches above her armor at he chest, the two points barely shaking as she gulped down and stared at the blade. "Where. Is. The Demon?!"

Marik knew from the look on Kayla's face she wouldn't tell them, she was set to die determined to fight them to end. But Marik wasn't about to lose another comrade today, one of the Ultras turned and spotted Marik, spreading it's mandibles in a roar as it pointed at him. "The Demon!"

The Zealot turned and growled, letting Kayla fall to the ground and then kicked her with his hoof, knocking her helmet off and making go limp on the pavement. "Taso! Maru! Today we slay one of the demons!" the Zealot said, drawing another energy blade. The Ultra with the carbine tossed the weapon aside and pulled two energy blades from it's thigh holsters.

Marik's surprise was hidden behind his visor, He'd heard rumors of certain elite using dual energy swords from marines, saying they fought more ferociously but also with a water like grace as they cut off limbs and destroyed ranks of soldiers and Marik was now fighting three of them,

The one, Maru, lunged forward, both blades at held low as Maru lifted the right for a diagonal slash in hopes of cutting Marik in two, but the Spartan reacted quickly jumped to the side and bringing up his SMG, firing into the Elite's face while it's shields flickered from the rounds that impacted, but it didn't give before Maru brought his left blade swiftly cutting the SMG barrel off, leaving a smoking, worthless gun.

Marik glanced at it then tossed it aside, bringing his other one out and readying for another attack, till movement on the corner of his eye, turning he saw Taso bring both blades down, Marik barely avoided them as he stumbled back to hear the hissing of the blades as they sunk into the pavement.

Marik raised his SMG to fire, catching sight of the third pair of blades he rolled onto his side to avoid being impaled in the chest as the Zealot brought his right down into the pavement tips first. Marik quickly shot to his feet fired into the Zealot's shields, the Elite however understood it would take more than a SMG to bring his shields down and calmly withdrew his blade from the ground and growled towards Marik.

The two ultras fell in behind the zealot and the light combined from the six plasma blades shrouded the three in a ominous glow of white. "Your end is nigh demon…" Maru growled.

"Your destruction is the will of the Gods…" Taso added with venom.

"And we?…" the Zealot growled, "Are their instruments!" he proclaimed as the three charged.

Marik crouched low, preparing to dodge.

Several blue plasma bolts struck Maru, his shields flickered and died before he turned and saw Kayla holding the discarded Plasma rifle as she fired at the three elites. "Kill the female!" roared the zealot.

Marik raised his Battle rifle and fired a burst into Maru's leg, making the elite cry out and stumble to a knee, turning to glare at Marik he was met with three rounds to the head, the first throwing the Elites helmet off and the other two penetrating his skull with a spray of purple blood. The zealot roared as he watched Maru slump to the ground. "Kill the female! The demon is mine!" Taso didn't question the order the ultra turned back to Kayla and began to rush at her while blocking her shots with his plasma blades.

The zealot rushed forward ignoring the battle rifle rounds pinging off it's shields as he brought his left sword and thrust it towards Marik's chest, the Spartan leaned and rolled out of the way, elbowing the elite in the head.

Kayla stood, her head hurt, but she could still aim, firing the plasma rifle she tried to hit the fast moving ultra as he closed the distance quickly, swinging his sword to cleave her head from her neck, ducking she felt the top of helmet his from the plasma blade nicking it, bringing her plasma rifle up she fired.

Taso raised his blade to block the shots, but a plasma bolt hit his hand, forcing him to drop his blade with a hiss of pain. "Cursed human!" Taso spat as he brought his last blade down on top of Kayla. Who rolled to the side and got her feet, slightly dizzy from the rolling, she felt the air knocked from her lungs as the elite kicked her in the chest, sending her back to the ground gasping for air.

Marik was having a harder time, his armor was scarred on his bicep where the zealot had nearly cut his arm off, the armor was melted and the skin below was burned black and it ached with pain, but Marik forced it away and concentrated on the elite before him. "You cannot win demon…" the zealot taunted, "Surrender and allow me to make it quick."

Marik narrowed his eyes and didn't verbally respond, instead feigning left.

The zealot took the bait and tried to cut Marik's arm off, instead received a fist to the side of the head, staggering it the elite back, before it could get it's bearings Marik deliver a haymaker to it's stomach, the elite gagged as it collapsed to the ground, it's blades forgotten as it tried to force the pain in it's stomach to cease.

"Your end is here female…" Taso growled raising his sword, aiming to impale the human. Before he could bring it down he heard a small shift in the air, turning he glanced towards the demon who had had both arms over it's head and was inches from him. "Dem-"

Marik brought his fists down onto the Elites head, adding to the momentum of his jump and weight, the elite was silenced with a sickening crack of it's neck, slumping to the pavement as blood trailed from his mouth.

Marik helped Kayla to her feet with one arm, she was still breathing quickly, but she was catching her breath, "Thanks…that three times you've saved me." she said, smiling into his orange visor.

He nodded, "Anytime." he replied curtly, then remembered the zealot. Turning back to where he left him, he frowned when he saw nothing there. "He must have retreated…" he stated wit disappointment.

Kayla nodded, "Come on," she said, "We still have a mission to complete."

He nodded.

* * *

_**Thirty four minutes later-Conlo outskirts-UNSC liberation in progress.**_

Marik, Kayla and Joseph waited as the Pelican came over the horizon, the mission took only about an hour, but it felt like a whole week to the three. "I'm glad for some R-an-R after this…" Joseph said, crossing his arms.

Marik couldn't help but nod in agreement. Glancing down at the energy blade handle in his hand, it had been invaluable against the covenant, he figured he'd keep it. "Well, Marik…" he turned and saw it was Kayla addressing him. "You did out there, I'm glad you were sent here." she smiled warmly and held out her for him to shake. He nodded, took her hand.

She was pulled aside and hit the pavement none too gently when there was a hiss of plasma blades, fearing to open her eyes she turned and gasped.

The Zealot from before growled as he sunk his blade deeper into Marik's midsection, the metal hissing and melting as it moved, Marik growling. "We both die here…" the Elite sounded weak, "Demon…" Kayla lowered his gaze and saw Marik had buried his own sword into the Zealot's gut. "A fitting…end…"

Marik growled as both he and the zealot withdrew their blades, both staggered back and stood staring at the other for a moment before the zealot fell forward, it's blade dying in it's hand as it fell to the ground dead, Marik stood for tall, stumbled and leaned against a car, the pain was blinding as he bit his lip to suppress a yell of anguish. Joseph snapped out of his shock and went to the Spartan's side, "You okay?" he asked.

Marik nodded, turning to Kayla. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked. "sorry for pushing you ma'am…" he added, his voice was strained with pain and suppressed cries.

Kayla nodded, "fine…what about you?" she asked, looking at the two entry points for the blades on his armor, a little higher and his lungs and heart would have been cooked. "Come on…" she said as the Pelican landed near them, "Lets go home." she said, smiling.

The got on and were being airlifted off the planet.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes. "Marik…" Kayla spoke finally, turning to the Spartan. Who turned his head to her, his helmet still on. "Thank you again, I wouldn't be alive if weren't for you." she smiled that warm smile again.

Marik nodded, "Anytime ma'am." he replied, "It was my duty…" he said, the pain was now dying down, but he felt light headed and knew something was wrong, I_ should see a medic whe-_

Silence descended the three again, "That was amazing how you handled those elites." Joseph said appraisingly, "Real Spartan work right there."

Kayla nodded, playfully punching Marik on the shoulder, "Yeah, well, he's a Spartan, what did you expect?" she asked rhetorically, then turned to Marik, "Right Marik?" she asked, grinning at him.

He didn't respond.

She frowned, "Marik?" she said louder. "Marik?!" panic overtook her as she quickly grabbed his helmet and removed it, revealing his young face, longer hair, he looked more older and at the same time, younger than she remembered him.

His eyes however were open, but they lacked something.

"My God…" she whispered as she touched his face and forced him to look towards her. She bit her lip when her fears were confirmed, "He's dead…" she said, the lifeless eyes were dull and the spark of life was missing. "Marik?" she slapped his cheek. "He's a Spartan…they don't die…" she whispered. "Wake up…"

"Please wake up…"

_In the end, Marik. SPARTAN-061 died fulfilling his duty, throughout the war he would be listed as WIA, Lieutenant Kayla Anderson would go on to join the ONI ranks and ODST sergeant Joseph would continue to fight the war before dying a heroes death on Reach. John and other SPARTAN II's will always remember their brother who gave his life for humanity and his duty._

**End**

**Yes, it was bad, I know, but I tried, now if you would be so kind as to review.**


End file.
